marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: NOW WHAT! Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Marvelpocalypse Now! | Writer2_1 = Elliott Kalan | Penciler2_1 = Jacob Chabot | Inker2_1 = Jacob Chabot | Colourist2_1 = Jacob Chabot | Letterer2_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Puppet's Master! | Writer3_1 = Gerry Duggan | Writer3_2 = Brian Posehn | Penciler3_1 = Pat Olliffe | Inker3_1 = John Livesay | Colourist3_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer3_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Doctor Octopuppet Supporting Characters: * Fiendish Five ** Vulture ** Electro ** Mysterio ** Kraven the Hunter ** Sandman Locations: * Unnamed Reality Items: * | StoryTitle4 = X The Academy or the School of Hard X | Writer4_1 = Wyatt Cenac | Writer4_2 = Elliott Kalan | Penciler4_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker4_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist4_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer4_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan Supporting Characters: * X-Men ** Wolverine ** Jean Grey ** Cyclops ** Storm ** Beast ** Phoenix ** Professor X Antagonists: * Mister Sinister Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed Reality ** | StoryTitle5 = One for the Team | Writer5_1 = Lucas Hazlett | Penciler5_1 = Jacob Chabot | Inker5_1 = Jacob Chabot | Colourist5_1 = Jacob Chabot | Letterer5_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Wolverine ** Jean Grey ** Cyclops ** Storm ** Beast ** Rogue ** Professor X Supporting Characters: * Brandon * Brenda Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed Reality ** | StoryTitle6 = Cap-Fished | Writer6_1 = Sara Schaefer | Penciler6_1 = Steve Lieber | Inker6_1 = Steve Lieber | Colourist6_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer6_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor6_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain America Supporting Characters: * Iron Man * Black Widow Antagonists: * Red Skull Locations: * Unnamed Reality | StoryTitle7 = From Asgard with Love | Writer7_1 = Wyatt Cenac | Writer7_2 = Elliott Kalan | Penciler7_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker7_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist7_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer7_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor7_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan Supporting Characters: * Thor * Storm Other Characters: * X-Men ** Shadowcat ** Cyclops ** Wolverine * Black Panther * Odin * Sif * Loki * Warriors Three ** Hogun ** Volstagg ** Fandral * Shocky * Electrocutey * Buttons Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Unnamed Reality | StoryTitle8 = Ladies who Brunch | Writer8_1 = Sara Benincasa | Writer8_2 = John DeVore | Penciler8_1 = Tania Del Rio | Inker8_1 = Tania Del Rio | Colourist8_1 = Andrew Dalhouse | Letterer8_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor8_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Invisible Woman * Wasp * She-Hulk Supporting Characters: * Thor Antagonists: * Doctor Doom Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed Reality | StoryTitle9 = Who Watches the Watcher | Writer9_1 = Wyatt Cenac | Writer9_2 = Elliott Kalan | Penciler9_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker9_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist9_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer9_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor9_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Wyatt Cenac * Elliott Kalan Supporting Characters: * Watcher Other Characters: * Baron Mordo * Count Nefaria * Red Hulk * Lockjaw Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed Reality | StoryTitle10 = Intervention | Writer10_1 = Scott Adsit | Penciler10_1 = Declan Shalvey | Inker10_1 = Declan Shalvey | Colourist10_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer10_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor10_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Watcher Supporting Characters: * Watchers ** Vanvon Other Characters: * Mister Fantastic * Molecule Man * Invisible Woman * Surtur * Stranger * * Ego * Galactus * Jean Grey * Spider-Man * Scarlet Witch * Captain America * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Ben Reilly * Magneto * Wolverine * Nick Fury * David Hasselhoff Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed Reality | StoryTitle11 = The Ego-Stroking End | Writer11_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler11_1 = Skottie Young | Inker11_1 = Skottie Young | Colourist11_1 = Jean-Francois Beaulieu | Letterer11_1 = VC's Clayton Cowles | Editor11_1 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: Locations: * | Solicit = * Get ready for the NOWest book in Marvel NOW History – Marvel NOW WHAT?! * SEE NOW! Captain America get Cat Fished! SEE NOW! The Intervention of the Watcher! SEE NOW! The Wedding of Thor and Storm! * All that and more as a cast of comedy’s shining stars and Marvel’s most exciting artists bring you the stories of Marvel NOW that you never thought you’d ever want to see – but you do want to see it, and you want it NOW! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}